paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SNOW Patrol
The SNOW Patrol consists of Sam and 8 pups that help the town and Ski resort of SnowPort. Each of the pups have special jobs fitted for weather contidions out in the wintery setting of SnowPort which always has snow. These pups are trained in what to do and how they should do it by the help of Sam, their leader. Vehicles The SNOW Patrol Vehicles aren't just plan vehicles where they get drive them by engines. These vehicles are sled dog like vehicles pulled by the patrol. Idea by brainstormer623 on dA~ 1st Gen Members *Sam, Female, Human-Leader of the SNOW Patrol *Goliath, Male, Siberian Husky-Ice rescue pup/Lead Sled Dog *Daniel, Male, Samoyed-Doctor pup/Sled Dog *Renee, Female, Golden Retriever-Therapy pup/Sled Dog *Viktor, Male, St. Bernard-Search and Rescue pup/Sled Dog *Frankie, Male, Bernese Mountain Dog-Ski Patrol pup/Sled Dog *Laika, Female, Newfoundland-Ice water Rescue pup *Jenni, Female, Beagle-Tracker pup *Sasha, Female, Border Collie-Repair pup Honorary SNOW Patrol Members *Tundra *Mindy Trainees Side note: (Changed my mind all SNOW Patrol will get trainees) All of the SNOW Patrol gain trainees as they are teens *Libby, Trainee under Goliath *Pretzel, Trainee under Frankie *Juno, Trainee under Viktor *Krapfen, Trainee under Jenni *Kyle (Page not up yet), Trainee under Laika *Moscow, Trainee under Daniel *Birdie, Trainee under Renee *Banzai, Trainee under Sasha *Nita, Trainee under Mindy *Tikaani, Trainee under Tundra 2nd Gen Members *Holly, Female, St. Bernard-Search and Rescue Pup *Josephine, Female, Mix-Doctor Pup *Leonardo, Male, Mix-Painter Pup *Buffalo, Male, Bernese Mountain Dog-Mountain Rescue Pup *Rudolph, Male, Bernese Mountain Dog-Ski Patrol Pup More to come... 2nd Gen Sled Team *Sterling, Male-Lead sled dog *Mona, Female-Sled pup *Aisha, Female-Sled pup *Zeus, Male-Sled pup 3rd Gen Members *Madison, Age 7, is now a leader in training for the SNOW Patrol *Clarity, Female, Mix-Snow/Ice Rescue pup More to Come... 3rd Gen Sled Team Coming Soon.... Stories 1st Gen *Pups Run A Race *Pups Save the Sled Dogs *Pups and the Family Christmas Trivia *Sam is the leader for both 1st and 2nd Gen *Ever since Sam started the SNOW Patrol after each mission she takes a group picture with the pups that helped on that mission, there is a wall in the HQ that has all the pictures she's taken pinned to it *Madision at age 7 is under training by her mom to be the new leader Gallery (Credit is given above, the galley is just for their vehicles) Goliath's vehicle.jpg|Goliath's Vehicle Raindroplily s commissioned vehicles 2 8 by brainstormer623-d95g3vw.jpg|Daniel's vehicle Lily s commissioned pup vehicle 8 8 by brainstormer623-d9w4rdv.jpg|Sasha's Vehicle Lily s commissioned pup vehicle 7 8 by brainstormer623-d9w4p7i.jpg|Jenni's Vehicle Lily s commissioned pup vehicle 6 8 by brainstormer623-d9w4p7f.jpg|Laika's Vehicle Lily s commissioned pup vehicle 5 8 by brainstormer623-d9w4p41.jpg|Frankie's Vehicle Raindroplily s commissioned vehicles 3 8 by brainstormer623-d9polw7.jpg|Renee's Vehicle Commissioned pup vehicle 4 8 by brainstormer623-d9px4t6.jpg|Viktor's Vehicle Part 1/2 Commissioned pup vehicle 4 5 8 free bee by brainstormer623-d9px4td.jpg|Viktor's Vehicle Part 2/2 SNOW_Patrol_(2).png|Old Picture made of the SNOW Patrol Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fanmade Patrol team Category:Protagonists Category:Current Generation Category:Future generation Category:Next next generation Category:Next Generation Category:SNOW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon